An electronic device, such as a computer, or a monitor, includes a power supply module which can be connected to an alternating current (AC) power source.
The power supply module can convert an AC voltage output from the AC power source to a plurality of direct current (DC) voltages. The DC voltages can be supplied to circuits and electronic components of the electronic device.